Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 4
Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 4 is the fourth installment in the Dis Raps For Hire series. In this episode, Lloyd helps djvapid with his ex wife, Jennifer, who totally forgot about him and moved in with "a fat dude with no job" while he was serving in Iraq. Suggestion "EpicLloyd, I was a combat medic during the Iraq war. I married my high school sweetheart before I deployed. While I was gone, she moved a fat dude with no job and a kid into my house with her while I unwittingly financially supported both of them. I actually found out about it from her sister when Jennifer (my ex wife) stole several thousand dollars from my bank account and disappeared. She ended up showing up at her family's house with this guy for Thanksgiving." -djvapid Lyrics Check 1, 2 It's L back with some fresh Dis Raps for you I got to rip these foooooools 'Cause certain things you just don't do, you just don't do Jennifer, I'm coming for you with my pens a blazing Epic Lloyd has been deployed to pay you for your treason What are you thinking? This story is crazy I wanna stop rhyming and just be like "What the fuck, lady?" And I'm not into hating women except these super selfish kind I'd sacrifice a slice of brain to give you a piece of my mind Plus Djvapid patch me up again and I would be fine So I could bitch this chick out several thousand times I mean talk about ball and chain, Jen came with a crane She's a true home wrecker straight earning the name I can't believe that's how you'd treat your high school sweetheart You'd go and sleep with some fat deadbeat retard While your man is out in the desert somewhere probably getting bombed And sewing other fallen soldiers' arms back on That's wrong! So shit ain't this a pisser When I got asked to diss her, I was like "Sir, yes, sir!" And dude, fuck you too I hope the chick never puts out and your balls turn blue Stay out the service tooooooo If I was your combat medic, I would have left you I mean when your own sibling rats you out, you gotta dismiss her Sorry DJ, you unwittingly married the wrong sister But congrats if you asked me to find a crazier girl, I couldn't Vap's back from Iraq, but he's still dodging bullets, but it's not your fault, dawg! Sometimes there's nothing you can do except throw your hands up in the air like that dude from Platoon And be like "Bitch, get out! You're done being my spouse! So get your kid and get the hell out of my house!" And no wonder she showed up at Thanksgiving She's broke for real, got two jobless mouths to feed And all that free turkeys that's a meal That bed you made, girl, now sleep where you shit But set your alarm so you can wake up and work your next double shift And that's my point of vieeeeeew You wanna walk a mile in his shoes, use his army boots And it's a golden ruuuuuuuule If you're gonna cheat your bad deeds will come haunt you, BOO! Trivia *This is the first Dis Rap ''where Lloyd exclusively disses a female. *''Platoon is a 1986 war film starring Willem Dafoe and Charlie Sheen, where Dafoe's character Sergeant Elias throws his arms up in the air. Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire 4 Category:Season 1